


Daycare Fever

by professional_benaddict, Teddy1008



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injections, Littles Are Known, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medication, Medicine, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter gets a fever at daycare and Tony takes him to Stephen's practice, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sickfic, Whump, daddy!Tony, daddy!stephen, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: It was playtime at daycare, which is the best time. Only downside was that Peter was feeling sick, really sick. Luckily, Daddy Tony comes to pick him up and bring him to Daddy Stephen for a check up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Daycare Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy Jae and I are at it again!! I sent this prompt to Jae a while back, and then I nagged her into finishing it with me sksk >:3   
> We hope you like it darlings!!
> 
> \- Rafni

It was playtime.

All around the room, Littles were squealing with delight as they skipped around. Some were colouring, while others were playing with the dollhouse in the corner. Playtime was always fun. 

But, Peter felt absolutely miserable. His throat was all scratchy and his body felt ick and achey in general, but the worst part of all was how cold he was one-second, and then burning hot the next. He would pull up some blankets in the daycare’s centre close to his chest, shivering underneath them, until he felt like he was sitting in a pool of lava. Then, he’d fling them off again, panting. Repeat, over and over again.

Peter was sure he’d been doing that for years until Mr. Thor finally caught sight of him. Making a noise of alarm, he drew closer and gently tugged the blankets from him, making him whine, which, oh no, made his throat feel even worse.

“Are you not feeling so good, Petey?” Thor asked sympathetically. He crooned when Peter shook his head with a small, pathetic whimper. “Come here, darling. Do you want a warm bottle, maybe?”

“Wan’ Daddy.” Peter shook his head. He tried to stick a finger into his mouth, but Thor stopped him, gently pulling his hand away.

“We don’t want more icky germs going into your mouth,” Thor murmured to him as he stood up, still holding Peter in his arms. Peter didn’t mind, he didn’t really feel like walking anyways.

“’m gonna hafta go to the scary doctor?” The boy asked, gulping.

“I think your Daddy will decide that.” Thor said gently, trying to sound reassuring. “Maybe your Daddy will check you over, hm? Your other Daddy’s a doctor, right?”

Peter thought hard at that question, then nodded slowly. He did love Stephen, even when he was being a meanie doctor. But, Stephen let Peter sit in Tony’s lap as he did the checkup, and the best part was that he’d get a lollipop and cuddles from both of his Daddies afterwards! 

“Daddies come now.” Peter said as firmly as he could, deciding that he wanted to go home right now without a second to be wasted. Thor laughed. 

“All right, all right, mister. You just wait here and one of your Daddies will come pick you up, hm?”

Peter wriggled into the small cot in the nurse’s office, trying to get comfortable, but failing with a scowl. The bed his Daddies had for him was much more softer and had more blankets! 

It felt like he was waiting for forever. Thor had returned and informed him that Tony was going to pick him up soon, but it was soon now and Daddy still wasn’t here! Peter curled up in a little ball on his side, pulling the blanket up to his chin, shivering. He’d almost fallen asleep when he heard faint voices and the sound of footsteps drawing near. The door opened, along with Peter’s eyes.

And there stood Peter’s saviour. Daddy had finally arrived! He tried to sit up, but felt too weak and tired to do so, so he just flopped over onto his back and made a small, miserable noise. 

“Daaaa.”

His Daddy’s eyes softened, filling with both love and pity, and he hurried forward to take Peter into his arms. Peter snuggled tightly up to him, burying his face in his neck and breathing in the sweet, familiar scent. He didn’t lift his head until they got in the car.

“Come on, lovely,” Tony was murmuring as he tried to get Peter settled in the carseat. “We’re gonna go home and Daddy’s gonna check you over.”

It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep, peaceful with the knowledge that everything would be okay now that he was with his Daddies. 

———

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

Peter drowsily lifted his head at the sound of a familiar voice. He blinked, looking around his surroundings. He was in a very familiar place—Daddy’s work. 

“He’s feeling a bit under the weather, I’m afraid.”

Peter turned his attention to the woman in front of him when Tony bounced him in his arms, gently jostling him. 

“Da, I felled asleep?” Peter asked tentatively. He hadn’t realized! He must be feeling really sick to drift off to the car ride here. “We... we’re not goin’ home?”

Tony shook his head. 

“No, honey bun.” Daddy told him gently, kissing his cheek. “You’re not feeling so well, remember? All icky and stuff? So Daddy’s gonna check you over here, make sure you’re all right!”

Peter frowned at the prospect of that and eyed the woman—Ms. Natasha, he remembered—dubiously, who gazed back at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. 

“Daddy’s gonna poke me?” The boy asked suspiciously. Natasha answered this time. 

“Daddy’s just gonna check you over, little one.” The red-head nurse told him gently, quickly typing into her computer as she spoke. “He’s gonna make you feel all better!” She looked at Tony and gave a small nod. “You can head right into the staff room, we know you both well enough.”

Tony sniffed a smile and thanked Natasha, carrying Peter past her and deeper into the building. Peter held on to Tony’s shoulders tightly, which, of course, Tony noticed and frowned. 

“What’s wrong, honey? Do you feel like you’re gonna be sick?”

Peter shook his head vigorously. 

“Nuh-uh!” The boy practically begged. He didn’t want Daddy to put him down.

“Shhh, okay, it’s okay, Petey-pie. It was just a question. Daddy’s just worried about you.” They entered the staff room and Tony sat down, keeping Peter in his lap. “Wanna tell me about how daycare was until I picked you up?”

Peter frowned and slowly nodded. He stuck a hand into his mouth, not catching Tony’s wince at that, and chewed softly until Tony gently dragged his hand back down to his side. Holding Peter’s hands gently but firmly in his own, he prompted. 

“Go on, sweetheart.”

“Ned and MJ and I played princesses.” Peter informed Tony, leaning back against him. Daddy was so comfortable to lie on top of, he mused. “But, then Loki came and said—Daddy, he said that princesses are dumb.”

Tony tutted. 

“That’s not very nice language.” Daddy murmured. Peter shook his head. 

“Nuh-uh! Is bad.” Peter confirmed. “So I—I telled him that he’s gonna get in trouble!”

“And did he?”

“Uh-huh!” Peter couldn’t suppress the note of satisfaction that crept into his voice as he answered. “And then after that, was snack time, and...” He talked and told Daddy about his day until the door opened. Peter looked up curiously to see another familiar face entering. This time, it was Christine. 

“Hey there, Peter, Tony!” Christine greeted warmly. Tony gently nudged Peter. 

“What do you say to Christine?”

“Hi…” Peter murmured bashfully. He was acutely aware that he was a well-known face at his Daddy’s work, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still shy! He hummed as Tony and Christine chatted for a while until the doctor left. 

For the next few minutes, the door kept opening and new people streamed into the staff room, all greeting Peter and Tony happily. Peter even got a lollipop, even though all he’d done was sit there and look pretty! 

Finally, after everyone had left, Peter was beginning to think that Daddy would never show up. But, the door opened once again and he perked up, thinking it was Daddy, but no, it was another familiar face. 

“Stevie!” The boy exclaimed happily.

“Hey there, Peter!” Steve said with a grin. Shooting a look of surprise and worry at Tony, he asked. “What’re you doing here?”

“Am feeling sick.” Peter told the nurse sadly. “Gotta see Daddy.”

Steve cooed. 

“I’m sorry you’re feeling sick, Peter. But, I’m sure your Daddy will fix you up in no time!” Steve checked the watch around his wrist and added. “He’ll be here any moment now.”

And sure enough, a few moments after Steve left, Stephen finally stepped into the room. 

Peter’s Daddy was dressed in doctor-ly clothes, with dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat on. In the breast pocket, there was a little teddy bear. Peter knew it was called TT. The boy had come up with the name for his Daddy. 

“Hey, baby boy. I came as soon as I could. What happened?” Stephen asked, coming over to take Peter from Tony’s arms to hug him. Peter wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck. 

“Am feelin’ ick!” Peter proclaimed sadly. He reached out and tapped TT’s little head. “Daddy’s gonna fix me?”

“Yes, of course, sweetheart. Wanna come see my office again?” Stephen suggested, setting Peter on his hip before walking along with Tony to his office. On the way, they met Steve again, and the nurse waved to the boy. Peter hummed thoughtfully as they made their way to Stephen’s office. 

“Daddy?” He poked Stephen’s cheek, giggling when Stephen playfully pretended to bite his finger. “We have mac ‘n cheese for dinner?” He knew they’d had it yesterday, but sometimes if he was extra well-behaved, his Daddies allowed it.

“Hmm, I guess you’re not feeling sick to your stomach. That’s good, I guess.” Stephen hummed, setting Peter on Tony’s lap where the man had gone to sit on the exam bed. 

“If you’re a good boy for Daddy now, you can have the mac ‘n cheese for lunch when we get home. How about that?” Tony suggested. Meanwhile, Stephen went to get the thermometer.

Peter nodded happily. That sounded more than okay to him. 

“Where’s Daddy?” The boy asked, trying to peer over Tony’s shoulder. He hoped Daddy wasn’t going to try and poke him with a scary needle!

“Just over there, baby. Look.” Tony said, rearranging Peter on his lap so that he was facing Stephen. The doctor had brought over a thermometer, and took Peter’s chin in his hand to tilt his head sideways. Then, he inserted the tip into the boy’s ear, holding it there for a few seconds. 

“101.2. That’s pretty high, baby. Are you in any pain?”

Peter frowned at the question. Was he? He met Stephen’s eyes, who was waiting for his answer patiently. 

“A little bit.” Peter he settled on, deciding that his Daddy could figure out the rest. He leaned back into Tony’s arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

“A little bit? Fevers often make your body ache.” Stephen hummed, brushing back Peter’s hair while also feeling his forehead. Then, he checked his eyes. “Your eyes are red too. Is your nose blocked?”

Peter blew out air huffily through his nose, then nodded. 

“Lots.” The Little said with a frown. “But, I breathe through my mouth!”

“Hmm, that’s no good, huh?” Stephen frowned back. “And how about your throat? Does it hurt?” The doctor asked, grabbing a tongue depressor and his penlight from his breast pocket. “Let Dada see, baby. Open up.”

“Ahhhhh.” Peter earnestly made the sound effects as he opened his mouth. He moved his tongue cheekily under the depressor, but stopped when he received a stern look for that. He couldn’t help it though, he was just getting sick and tired of the prodding and questioning. He just wanted to be home and eat mac ‘n cheese and drink apple juice while sitting on a lap.

“Hmm, looks a bit red. I’d say it’s just a cold. But, I’m not liking this fever, so I’ll get him some fever reducers.” Stephen decided, putting aside his tools now that he was finished. Tony hummed in reply while bouncing Peter on his lap. 

“Some ibuprofen or?”

“Paracetamol, but in liquid form. It will work much faster.”

Peter frowned and tugged at Stephen’s lab coat sleeve. 

“Daddy, wha’s that?” Peter broke off to cough a bit, swallowing over what felt a bit like sand in his throat, then added seriously. “Don’ want icky medicine.”

“Just a bit of medicine, baby. I have to inject it in your arm, but it will be super quick.” Stephen explained calmly, stroking Peter’s flushed cheek. “Daddy will hold you the whole time.”

Peter made a noise that sounded like a mixture of panic and upset. 

“Noooo.” He whined. “No ‘nject!” He tried to climb off of Tony’s lap, but failed.

“I know, baby, but this is for your own good. You’ll feel so much better in a bit.” Tony comforted, and rearranged Peter on his lap so that the boy was facing him and straddling his hips. 

“And this will work even faster than the medicine we usually give you.” Stephen pointed out while preparing the small syringe. Peter just whimpered and pushed his face into Tony’s neck, wrapping his arms around his Daddy tightly. 

“Don’ wannaaaa. ‘s not fair! Daddy never gets poked.”

“We all need a poke once in a while, Peter.” Tony consoled, kissing the side of Peter’s head where the boy had hidden into his neck. “This will make you feel loads better, trust Dadas on that.” He added while slipping Peter’s left arm out from his zip up hoodie sleeve.

Peter said nothing else, just pouted and let Tony gently move him around to get him settled. But, that didn’t mean he liked it. He’d been excited to see Daddy, but he wasn’t feeling so eager anymore! 

“I get reward after.” The boy said, in almost accusatory tone.

“Of course, baby. Daddy will get you a lollipop. Now, relax your arm and hold onto Dada with the other.” Stephen instructed, wiping Peter’s upper arm clean. “Deep breath now, baby. One- two!”

There was a quick little pinch, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Owww!” Peter whined, moving closer to Tony when Stephen finished administering the injection.

“Ah-ah, just a moment. And done! All over with! You’re such a good boy, baby.” Stephen praised, capping the needle before disposing of the syringe. 

“That’s our brave boy!” Tony joined in, kissing Peter’s head again. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Was terrible!” Peter huffed, glowering with an adorable pout on his face. “Lollipop, Daddy! Now!”

“Okay, okay.” Stephen chuckled, reaching over for the lollipop jar at his desk. He picked out the red one, and handed it to Peter. “Will you forgive me now? Let me give you a bye-bye kiss?”

“Uh-huh.” Peter gave his Daddy a little kiss back. “We go home now?” He asked Tony with a furrowed brow, struggling to unwrap the lollipop.

“Yes, let’s get you home so that you can rest. Maybe a quick bath too.” Tony grimaced with a light chuckle, feeling the heat radiating off of the boy. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours then.” Stephen hummed, leaning in for a kiss from Tony.

“Bye, Daddyyyy!” Peter squeaked as Tony carried him out. He hummed cheerfully, already having forgotten about the shot he’d received. “‘m thirsty.”

“Hmm, you have your bottle in your backpack, right?” Tony pointed out, but based on the look on Peter’s face, the bottle was empty. “Okay, we’ll make a quick stop somewhere and get you a juice. But, just this one time!” Tony said, ticking Peter under his chin as he walked out of the clinic.

“Juice!” Peter grinned happily. “Grape juice? And—and maybe ice cream too?” He eyed Tony’s face, trying to see how far he could push and get what he wanted to.

“Hmm, now hold on a minute. I already promised you mac ‘n cheese.” Tony chuckled, patting Peter’s bum as a little warning. “Say bye-bye to Nat!” The man said, waving to the nurse at the front desk.

“Bye-bye, Nat!” Peter called as they left. 

As they made their way to the nearby grocery store, Peter remembered his Daddy’s words from earlier and asked. 

“Daddy get poked too?”

“You really want us getting pokes too, huh?” Tony laughed and Peter nodded. 

A few minutes later, Peter and his Daddy made it to the closest store. In addition to his box of grape juice, Peter also managed to whine his way into getting a doctor play set. Now, Daddy will get poked too. 

“Even Steven?” Tony asked. 

“Hmm!” Peter hummed happily, grape juice box in hand and the doctor play set in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading! What do you guys think? We'd love to hear your thoughts xx
> 
> Jae's tumblr: estelsberry  
> Rafni's tumblr: professional-benaddict

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! What did you guys think of this little oneshot? We'd love to know xx
> 
> Jae's tumblr: estelsberry  
> Rafni's tumblr: professional-benaddict


End file.
